mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Conference of Philadelphia(Almost 3)
This page is for negotiations to end the Great War. Participants may include their terms below. Japanese Proposal Terms *Germany will cede German Shandong to the Kingdom of East China *Poland will cease to be a state, and will become part of Russia(map's gonna be updated) *Germany will cede Alsace-Lorraine and the Rhineland to France. *Denmark will become an independent state, which will enter an alliance with Norway, France and the UK. It will also receive Sleswig-Holstein. *Austria-Hungary will cede Galicia to Russia *Italy will sign a 15 year NAP with Austria-Hungary and France *Germany will sign a 15 year NAP with the UK, Norway and France *Japan will sign a 20 year NAP with Russia *Norway and the UK will sign a 15 year NAP with Sweden *Russia will sign a 15 year NAP with Norway Signatories *United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland: *German Empire: *French Republic: *Russian Empire: *Japanese Empire: Emperor Meiji *Kingdom of Norway: *Kingdom of Italy: *Austro-Hungarian Empire: *Kingdom of Sweden: Disscussion It was agreed the US would moderate disscussion. Also the war is still going on. Sure, change the name of the page. And yeah, but peace talks can start this year. i agree, except for the fact that on the map, sean has taken 2 of my provinces when I specifilcly said I would not give them to him. Also, i added another condition, I bold. ' Also keep in mind that Germany can only take land form Poland if Russia lets them. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 13:40, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah no. I still feel it's bullshit in the first place that you even got Beijing, as it never offically was stated. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!]] (Free potatoes) 16:12, March 17, 2015 (UTC) And on that map, I didnt take shit. Those two provinces were already Japanese. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 16:13, March 17, 2015 (UTC) How is it bullshit that I get bejing? Look at the last year of the Chinese crusades. It says that Russian forces took bejing and Japanese forces got pushed back. it seems like I'm more entitled to Beijing than you. Also, you did give yourself those two provinces. Check the latest almott 3 maps, and imps every single one of them they are under my control. ~fires I ain't liking the idea of Poland not being a state anymore. I joined the war to help them, not to let the Russians stomp all over them. Spartian300 (talk) 17:36, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Poland already collapsed. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 17:49, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Poland could always be reformed assuimng you wreck the Germans and Russians. There is no way in hell I'm signing this. This is a blatant surrender on the side of the Central Powers when the war is not nearly over. "Savoia!" -Dax I say that some of this is a bit byast to the Allied side. This war should end with someone being overrun. - ScottyD To be Fair Dax, Germany is losing pretty hard. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 00:38, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Not hard enough! Besides, Germany would NEVER cede the Rhineland to France Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 00:46, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Considering that British Forces will be in Prussia Proper soon, They are losing pretty damn hard. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 01:04, March 18, 2015 (UTC) That's illogical -Dax That's what happens when you are at war with every nation that borders you. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 02:02, March 18, 2015 (UTC) They gain the ability of teleportation is what happens? -Dax The British are only a few miles off the coast of Prussia. They took Holstien in an offensive last year. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 02:27, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Norwegian Proposal *All hostilities between the Allied Powers and the Central Powers will cease. *Denmark will become an independent state, with land from both Sweden and Germany. *Germany will cede the Rhineland and Alsace-Lorraine to France. *The Herero Tribes will be given independence, and a Herero Confederation will be formed. *Germany will cede some of it's colonies. *Germany will end it's occupation of Poland, and cede Pozan to it. Poand kinda collapsed last turn... This is basicky imposible. * As the Austrian-Hungarian Empire is on the verge of collapse, it will be divided into two new states: The Kingdom of Hungary, and the United States of Greater Austria. Italian Proposal Territorial Changes Europe *Austria Hungary will cede the Dalmatian Coast and Istiria to Italy. Austria-Hungary will recieve 1/5th of the income from this area for 5 years. *Austria Hungary will cede the majority of Galicia to Russia. *Germany will cede Alsace as well as some additional buffer zone to France *Sweden will receive a small portion of Hedmark as a buffer zone. 1/2 of the incoome from the area goes to Norway for 10 years. *The country of Denmark will be made, with territory take from both Sweden and Germany. *The country of Greater Holstein will be made, with territory taken soley from Germany. *Germany and Russia will both recieve portions of Poland, but must create an independant Polish government on their own terms. *France, Germany, Italy, and Austria-Hungary will their Alpine territory to create the Alpine Buffer Zone. The land will be administered by its own government, but each country retains 1/10th of the income from their respective regions ceded for 5 years. The country is also to maintain the capacity of being able to be a seat of peace negotiations in Europe. Colonies * Seperate Russo-Japanese Treaty of Tianjin *The Russian lease of Beijing is ended, but Japan(more specifically, the Kingdom of East China) and Russia will now participate in a joint administration of the city *Japan and Russia will enter the East-Asia-Pact, an alliance between the two nations, which also forbids them to declare war on each other. *Japan formally apologizes to Russia and sends money as an extra apology. *Russia will recognize that Shandong is now part of East China. Signatories *Empire of Japan: Emperor Meiji *Russian Empire: ~fires What the hell is this doing here? -Dax It's here cause I felt a seperate page was unneeded, and it is sorta part of the WWI stuff. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 06:05, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Offical Peace Disscussions and Peace Plan Inital Notes *US President Willam Howard Taft will be overseeing peace disscussions, and making the first proposal *To begin, Taft notes that, with the war at a stand still and Germany and Austria nearing capitualtion, that the a treaty should be ratified as soon as possible in order to end the war as soon as possible *Taft also notes that the Allied powers have had more conclusive victories, being able to repedtly break German lines. As a result, the war will be declared an allied victory, and the central powers will be recognized as surrendering conditionally. (No Dissasembling all of the Empires on the apposing side Spar....) Economic Terms *All nations involved will work out some plan to repay the US. *Germany, Italy, Sweden, and Russia will repay France, Norway, and the other allied powers for the Damage caused in the war **The Allied Powers will also pay for the damage they caused to Italy and Germany. Military Terms *Germany will accept blame for starting the war. *Germany's Military will be limited to 350,000 men. *Germany's zepplin research will be shared with the Allied Powers and the US *Germany's Navy will be limited 1/2 of it's pre-war size. *Italy will return any land they occupied during the war *Italy's army will have no set limit according to this treaty *Italy's navy will be limited to 7/8ths of it's prewar size. *Russia's army will have no set limt as according to this treaty *Russias navy will be limited to 7/8ths of it's prewar size. *Norway's military will be limited to 7/8ths of it's prewar size. Land Cessions in Europe *Denmark shall be made indpendent, with Schleswig-Holstein being joinlty administrated by Germany and Denmark for a period of 15 years. After the 15 years are up, a refredum will be held in the territory to decide it's future. *The State of Poland will be reformed, with no greater than it's pre-war borders. *France shall recive the Saarland for 15 years. *France shall recive the Rhineland for 10 years *Italy will return Croatia to Austria *Glacia will be ceded to Russia, Russian-occupied hungry will be ceded back to Austria Hungry Cessions in Africa *Italy will return the colonies they occupied during the war. *Germany will end it's support of the Boer Republic *South West Africa will be recoginzed as German by the nations of this treaty Cessions in Asia *Japan will either repay Germany for Shadong or will return the territroy *Russia will permenatly recive the Bejing area. Other Terms *All of the nations that sign this treaty agree to form a new international orginization known as "The Commonwealth of Nations", with the purpose of preventing another war of this caliber from breaking out. Signatures Participants *German Empire: *State of Poland: *Denmark: *Austria-Hungry *Norway: *Sweden: *Great Britian: *Italy: *France: *Russia: *Japan: Observers *United States: Dissucssion List any changes or complaints here, do not alter the treaty above. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 14:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I ain't signing this bullcrap. We shouldn't have to sign without some serious changes. Namely, German gives up the Rhineland, and Alsace-Lorraine to France. I want my colonies back, but what about the Hereros? They should have a state. AND why is my military lowered? I did most of the fighting! Fuck this treaty. I'm getting Shandong. I'm willing to give Germany some money for reperations but I'm getting the territory, no matter what. The fact that this treaty has been protested by 2 people already says a lot. Also, the Russo-Japanese Conflict was already resolved last turn, by the separate Treaty of Tianjin. So no terms should be made regarding that. Tech out. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 15:37, March 18, 2015 (UTC) That was crossed out.... And Sean, watch the languge on a main page. Also, Japan has ZERO permant claim to Bejing. The Russians where the one that took it, the Japanese lost most of their wars in China. Going further. This is a CONDITIONAL Surrender. You have to give to get. Spar, you turned the war into a world war, which is why your military has been lowered. It is also why Japan must pay for Shadong. Italy is completely unwilling to restrict its future military. Italy would also like some territory in Austria-Hungary due to Italian effort in the war. Italy would also be willing to deal with division of German colonies, and even suggests some of the colonies go to Germany's former allies due to the costs of the war that Germany started. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 23:27, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Territorial Concessions *Denmark will be made independent as the Kingdom of Denmark, and also receives Sleswig-Holstein *Germany cedes Alsace-Lorraine to France *Austria-Hungary cedes Galicia to Russia *Poland ceases to exist and is taken fully by Russia *All countries will recognize German sovereignty over South-West Africa. *Germany will cede Shandong to Japan Economical Terms *All countries who received aid from the US 'will repay the US *Germany will pay reperations to France and Norway *Austria-Hungary will pay reperations to Russia Signatories *German Empire *Russian Empire *Austro-Hungarian Empire *French Republic *Kingdom of Italy *United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland *Kingdom of Norway *Kingdom of Sweden *Empire of Japan Discussion Russian proposal(not as in, terms) the Russian Empire propsess an armistice starting in 1911, and terms can be worked out from there Norway accepts Russia's offer. An armistice is defiantly what is needed to work out this treaty. Although it has no influence on Japan, we accept anyway. On a side note, this isn't so much a proposal, but sure. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!]] (Free potatoes) 17:27, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Norway states that the following points have been agreed upon: 1.Denmark will be independent. 2.Russia will occupy Galicia. It is unclear if it should be returned, given to Russia, or become a Russian vassal. 3.France will gain Alsace-Lorraine. 4.Poland should either remain Russian, or become independent. If it does become independent, then the issue of Galicia becomes more complicated, as it could become part of Poland. 5.Germany must accept responsibility for the war, and thus pay reparations to the allies. 6.The Central Powers must accept set amounts on their militaries. 7.Japan should have the Shandong. 8.The colonies must be dealt with. At the least, German South West Africa should become independent, given the recent violence in the region. Uhh, all of those are true except for South-West Africa [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) No chance of an indpendent south West africa. It would either go to another power or be German. Japan can have Shadong, they just need to pay for it. No one is getting Territory for free forever without completly collapsing the other side. Russian proposal(as in terms) opening * the central powers will be recognized as 'conditionally '''surrendering to the allies * Both sides involved will cease ALL hostilities with each other for a period of 10 years economic terms * all nations who received aid from the United States of america ' '''will repay there debts fully * Germany will offer partial payment to Britain, Norway, and France * Austria-hungrey will offer paritial payment to Russia and italy * Germany, sweden and Norway will all offer partial payment to the newly formed Republic of Denmark(see below) * Russia will offer partial payment to Austria-Hungrey territorial terms * Denmark will become independent and will not ally with either the allies or the central powers for at least 15 years * Galicia will be ceded to Russia, however Russia will end ocupationn of Hungrey * Poland will go to Russia * Germany will cede Alsace-lorriane to france * germany will cede songdong to Japan military terms * Germany accept responabilityy for starting the war, and Norway will accept responasbility for escalating the conflict * Germany's Military will be limited to 350,000 men. ** Germany's zepplin research will be shared with the Allied Powers and the US ** Germany's Navy will be limited 1/2 of it's pre-war size. ** Italy will return any land they occupied during the war ** Italy's army will have no set limit according to this treaty ** Italy's navy will be limited to 7/8ths of it's prewar size. ** Russia's army will have no set limt as according to this treaty ** Russias navy will be limited to 7/8ths of it's prewar size. ** Norway's military will be limited to 7/8ths of it's prewar size. ** all terms limiting the size of militaryss will last for a maximum of 30 years Signatures Participants *** German Empire: *** State of Poland: *** Denmark: *** Austria-Hungry *** Norway: *** Sweden: *** Great Britian: *** Italy: *** France: *** Russia: *** Japan: